Intelonians
"The Intelonians are one of the ancients that helped colonized the Galaxy, their tech are still considered advanced then modern day technology we have now." ''-A Rought Guide to the Intelonians'' The Intelonians considered themselves as the Ancients to Oltanians, or the Founders in the Pre-Republic Terms, and to other cases "Aliens of the Milky Way" to some Koruscians and Oakutaruians, They are considered Fathers to the Whirlpool Galaxy , and predecessors to the Republic. They are responsible for creating technology that is commonly seen in the Galaxy. Even to this day, the Intelonians are more highly advanced then the current technology in the galaxy. They are known for their Empire, and the creators of the Intelonian Dragons which later became the Tretstonian Dragons. Intelonians, Intel being knowledge, were a highly advanced species that remained a mystery in the Whirlpool Galaxy. The Intelonians of Earth "Under a day and night of Misfortune, the island of Atlantis disappeared into the ocean" -Plato 360 B.C. The Intelonians of Earth were to most people at the time, a highly advanced civilization that reigned on what we called the North American Continent. According to Intelonian tablets dug up from Manhattan's Central Park, the Intelonians were a highly advanced race that surpassed modern Republic standards. They were able to create life out of the barren of wastelands even colonized areas that seemed uninhabitable to modern humans. Some even said they were even able to tempt at life itself finding perfect beings as they described. According to skeptics the Capital of the Intelonians, was located where what we now call the Bahamas located not to far from the Florida Panhandle. Here they built sosphisicated city where what people at the time called "Atlantis" The Darkness Panic According to Tablets around 300 B.C. The Intelonians on the North American Continent were tempting to create a cure to diseases that were plaguing the world at the time, even trying to cure future diseases. However their research backfired and as the result their creation which they were going to name Sunlight, turned black like Darkness and began to grow a sentience. This worried the Intelonians, the Darkness now a virus was going on the rampage destroying everything the Intelonians created even the Intelonians themselves. Fearing a complete annhilation of their work and their lives, the Intelonians waged war against the Darkness for 50 years. After 50 years, most of the North American Continent was engulfed and destroyed by the Darkness. The entire continent was almost wiped out of anything of the Intelonian progress their cities abandoned devoid of all life, entire armies killed. However the Intelonians were about to give up, they decided to build a spaceship that'll help them escape the Darkness once and for all. Around 360 B.C. the remaining Intelonians that survived on Earth fled to Manhattan Island or their Garrus Island Research Facility where they boarded the Cyroship Cadmus and left the Earth. According to Greek Philospher Plato, he described this event the disappearence of Atlantis. Transition from Milky Way to Whirlpool According to the Original Plans of the Intelonians and the many temples dotted throughout Milky Way. The Intelonians planned to colonize the Milky Way, one notable world was the planet of Arrasansez (Aran-sazz-see) where the Intelonians planned to colonize the galaxy, according to it Arrasansez served as their capital for the time being till they recovered, however the Intelonians never did arrived at Arrasansez, When the Intelonians arrived in the Whirlpool Galaxy circa around 400 GRS, they didn't just pick a planet after multiple options, they actually arrived in the Whirlpool Galaxy by accident, according to ancient tablets dug around the Emerald Pass, the Intelonians originally arrived in the galaxy by sheer accident when the "Cadmus" Captain, "Kallister Dallos, had an instinct when the ship was leaving Earth, The planet that the Intelonians were heading was recently destroyed by it's star if the Intelonians had settled on it, so he diverted the Cadmus out of the Milky Way to an unknown location, the Cadmus floated endlessly in space it's crew members and it's populace deep in Cyro-sleep, It wasn't until Kallister was awaken by the Ship's AI about the Whirlpool Galaxy. Knowing the other captain, Alexander Johns won't be awake until the Cadmus actually entered a stable orbit over a planet, Kallister scanned the galaxy, and detected a planet in it's Western quadrant. Kallister saw that the planet was habitable however he didn't calculate the size of the planet. When the Cadmus arrived over the planet the crew members began to unthaw, when Alexander woke up however he was enraged, because he knew the planet they originally were heading was going to be destroyed, but he described it as "Destiny to die" but Kallister thought for preservation, this enraged Alexander, who immediately imprisoned Kallister on the Cadmus' prison deck, when Alexander tried to re-pilot the Cadmus back to it's corrected course and planet, the scans show the planet that was their intended planet was already destroyed by it's star. Angered, Alexander ordered the population to wake up now and send them down to the planet. Upon landing on the planet's surface, this marked the first ever colonization of the Intelonians. The Intelonians of Whirlpool After landing on a planet the Cadmus deemed to be Arrasansez, the Intelonians were unfrozen where they realized their intended world wasn't their world they picked out. Instead they landed on a planet that orbited binary pair G-class stars. As the Intelonians remained puzzled they decided to accept their world and rebuild their empire. Establishing a city which would later be their Capital, they soon figure out what their world was capable of. Their planet which they named Tretris Oakutarui meaning "Failed Star" in their tongue became a sparking mystery for the Intelonians and even till this day Tretris Oakutarui became a mystery. Life on Tretris "Tretris is a mystery, it must be studied..." ''-A typical response back describing Tretris.'' Tretris Oakutarui back in the day was largely uncovered, the Intelonians settled on a little Isthmus called the Emerald Strip. The Intelonians settled up and built their Capital City of New Intelonia or just the regular name. Here they decided to advance their tech and increase their security. They fortified the Isthmus to what we called the Walls of Intelonia, which some parts still remained in the Sirena City Museum till this day. After feeling their land was secured, the Intelonians soon decided to expand their grasps on the new world, here they came up with many discoveries as listed below #Tretris orbited a trinary star system, a M-Class Dwarf Star. They named this start after them Inteloa. #The Intelonians were the ones the predict the oribital patterns of nearby systems, including planets like Novalis and Rilgar. #Intelonian's progress on the Star Charts helped developed detailed hyperspace routes for the Founder's Triangle. #The studies of the Intelonians proved that Tretris's orbit was ellipitcal and was solar tidal locked with one of its stars. They also figured out that Tretris's orbit gives it 27 hours and revolution of 390 days. #Tretris' stars, shows that the planet appears tidal locked, but the evidence to prove it was tidal locked was lost. It was after they settled on Tretris, the Intelonians decided to rebuild their empire. They expanded only northward due to Coronian Mountains on Isle Corona proved to be unassailable to them. However they didn't stop from taking surveys. They were able to calculate Corona's landscape was flat rolling plains with the Coronian Mountains seperating it from the Intelonian Capital. Spreading northword, they established some of the original cities. Centennial City being an example. From the north, they expanded all the way up to the southern tip of Isle Velvettrone, with ruins of Crazeeth stood, or modern day Crescent Grove, South Velvettrone. Moons of Tretris Here the Intelonians decided to not only colonize just select areas around the Tretris, they also spreaded upward in this case Spaceward. They noticed Tretris has 3 moons, 2 more will be spotted after their collapse. The first 3 moons, Meridum, Veletti, and Rembrand were moons that were commonly seen by the Intelonians at the time. However 2 other moons which only appear out of from the other 3 moons. will later be counted by Pre-Republic times. The first moon. Meridum was the largest they decided to find a way to see if it was habitable. Since Meridum is only viewed when it crosses near the Intelonian Capital, they decided to find a way to see if the moon had an atmosphere. They later figured out that the moon had a glowing tint when the moon appeared in its First quarter phase. This glowing tint shows Meridum was habitable. This encouraged Intelonians to scavenge what tech they brought over with the Cadmus and re-engineer a space ship. #Meridum: Meaning Farmland of the Sky, Meridum's landscape became prime source for farmland, and to this day most of the landscape is largely farmland. Due to Meridum's temperate climate, this helped expand its agriculutral advantage for most of the expected growth of the empire. #Veletii: Meaning Rugged Valleys, Veletii wasn't much of a focus to the Intelonians, however it did attract attention on how Veletii's surface looked like. From an astronomer's view from a clear night without city lights. Veletii's surface looks like whole chunks of its crust sank into it mantle of the moon or collapsed. This intriqued on how these valleys were formed. One theory the Intelonians came up was the that parts of the moon's mantle grew weak and with the gravitational force of the moon these weak spots made parts of the crust to collapse into the ground. However the true purpose of these valleys still remain in debate till this day. #Rembrand: Meaning Art Circle, was a nice little moon, when observed its orbit roughly overshadows Meridum's but not much. Rembrand was just the right size and had the right mass according to Intelonian tablets, that the moon was still classified as a habitable. Its Atmosphere at the time was mirrored off of earth, so the scientists that found out about this, decided to commerate Earth by designated the moon as an art center hence its name. Here the Rembrand Art Academy famous only in the Three Suns System founded after the First Galactic War, serves not only the three Suns but to all of the Founder's Triangle. The First Great Schism Sometime around 450 GRS, the Intelonian Society reached a breaking point when the Intelagons or the dragon populace of the Intelonian Society received too much back lash and mistreatment from the human populace of the Intelonians that they started to riot in the streets. This lead to areas of New Intelonia to burn to the ground and many citizens displaced because of it. In order to quell the Intelagons the Intelonians sent out suppressors to quell the rioting Intelagons, this didn't work soon the weapons and tools used to stop the riots backfired and armed the rioters with weapons to fight back the Human populace. It reached a point where any human traversing the dragon quarters or any area where the Intelagons inhabit were attacked for no reason. This reached a breaking point when the royals ordered executions of the rioters. Fearing for their lives the Intelagons raided the Spaceport of New Intelonia and held it for 4 weeks. Without shipments from the colonies the citizens of New Intelonia would most likely starve. The Royals sent out riot police and suppressors to free the starport from the Intelagons. The takeover of the Starport eventually ended with the Intelagons launching several starships from the spaceport never to return again. Those that were left behind were imprisoned for crimes against the Monarchy. To the Intelonians they called this event the First Great Schism. In response to the lack of dragon populace to maintain their order the Intelonians decided to delve into creating life from nothing. Much like their ancestors back on Earth, they decided to create life. In their response the Intelonians created the Intelonian Dragons which would later become the Tretstonian Dragons we see today. Meeting another Empire Following after the First Great Schism, the Intelonians looked towards the stars to track where the Intelagons went to, but they couldn't find any trace of them for light years. According to tablets discovered by the Republic Excavation Force, the Intelonians didn't find the Intelagons they instead found another empire. On Aprilius 10th 89 of 450 GRS, The Intelonians discovered an unknown spaceship entering the Three Suns System. The craft was alien in origin and had no Intelonian codes that came with it. Unknown what to do the Intelonians sent their only warship a refurbished Cryoship Cadmus to intercept the spaceship. The Cadmus engaged the spaceship but since the Cadmus only had one weapon onboard the ship escaped before it was destroyed. However the Intelonians weren't going to stop there. In the midst of the failed encounter the Intelonians launched a tracker beacon to the spaceship before Cadmus can fire. With the ship escaping the Intelonians tracked the ship to a section of space far from their borders. This ordered an encounter to teach these Aliens not to mess with Intelonians. However instead of fighting the Monarchy decreed to send an envoy of the newest cyroship technology to the area of space the beacon lead to. This ultimately lead to the discovery of the '''Czarian Empire '''or better known as the Oakutaruian Empire. The Cryoship Melaney arrived at the Oslungur System with a crew of 100 Intelonians. The Czarians were surprised that another empire found them, they were shocked there was an empire out there besides the Uotorian and the Oaotoruan. An empire that's not all about bloodshed like the Uotorian and the Oaotoruan were about. The Intelonians opened up their borders to the first ever empire in the galaxy they came across. They named the empire Oakutaruian due to the star-like emblem they had on their banner and flags. This at first angered the Czarians but they soon grew accustomed to it when they shared their hyperspace technology. Now able to traverse hyperspace the Intelonians expanded their technology to better ships and engines. This blossomed into a brand new trade between the Intelonians and Czarians. Soon the Intelonians were able to develop their first ever hyperspace engine thanks to technology given by the Czarians. The Collapse Sometime around 500 GRS, the Intelonians were woken up by a massive earthquake that rocked from Isle Corona to Isle Sirena Rivera. The quake measured around 9.9 on the scale, devastated the continents. However what happened next seemed like a prophecy. During the earthquake the landmass that connected Isle Sirena Rivera to Isle Corona snapped and began to sink into the water. Many Intelonians began to flee for their lives trying to reach the continents. One brave Intelonian Dragon who was secretly seeing the Monarchy's daughter escaped the sinking landmass through one of the many escape pods that were scattered across the Intelonian Castle. Just like before with Earth the Capital of the Intelonian Empire disappeared under a day of misfortune. In total out of the 3.4 million people living on the isthmus only 1 million people made it to dry land. Another 500,000 swam to shore and another 250,000 were rescued at sea. Making in total of 1.75 million people that survived the disaster. Without the Capital and connections to the colonies, the Intelonian Empire seemed to collapse without the Capital being there. Some pure-bloods tried to reconnect to the colonies from Centennial City but they couldn't. Without the Capital the colonies disbanded and began to fend for themselves except the Meridum Colony which witnessed the whole collapse of the Isthmus from space. Soon by the end of 500 GRS the Intelonian Empire collapsed into sparring colonies left to fend for themselves.